Tonight, At Midnight
by Ino2613
Summary: Ino loves him and she'll be able to meet him for once. Even though she doens't know how he looks like or anything else for that matter, she's satisfied with how he is because she loves him. One-shot.


_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

It was midnight. I could tell from the moon up in the sky. I had to meet him. Let me tell you, I met this guy, online. He seemed nice and I wasn't trying to fall for him but I did. Tonight was the night I was suppose to meet him and I was scared. He even sent me gifts: flowers when he found out I had a love for them, earrings when he found out I wore them when they were special to me, and then a necklace when he found out I treasured friendship so much. He was so sweet.

If he was a criminal, I'll still love him. If he was twice as old as me, I'll still love him. If he was too young for me, I'll still love him. If I knew him all my life, I'll love him even more.

I don't know what convinced me to even start liking him, maybe it was his attitude. All I know is that I met him online and he loves to make me happy. He won't describe himself to me and he never asked for how I looked, so I won't judge him even though I know I cared a lot about a guy's looks.

Tonight, at midnight, I clutched the heart shaped necklace close to my heart I couldn't wait to meet him. I don't know enough, the thought struck my mind and I felt a small hint of fear begin to rise.

This man I love can be a rapist, he could be a murderer. He could kill me and in seconds, take my life away from me. We promised that we'll meet when we first met but he never cared to even make a note on it too much. I knew him for at least six months now. I met him in a random chat room.

Yeah I know, a chat room isn't the best place to find love but the username he had struck me. It was "Darkness" so naturally I had to ask him, he wasn't talking too much until I asked him what "Darkness" was, and he replied me within seconds, telling me his family history and why he was so attached to that one word.

Each and every day after I returned from school I began to realize that I would turn my computer on and then I'll be hoping that he was on. I don't know how love like this even works and he didn't even tell me his age, so I don't know what attract him.

I looked around the corner and then walked into the public park, the doors were still open and greeting people. This was the place he said we could meet. I hid behind one of the bigger trees and then peeked frequently when I heard someone coming. None of them stopped at the bench near the tree at all.

This man… this teenager… this boy, whoever he was, he must arrive. He promised and he knows how I am with promises, I always hold mine, so he should hold his. I bit my bottom lip and I backed away from the tree, bumping into someone.

I turned around, bowing. "I'm so sorry!" I looked up at the teenager I had bumped into. He didn't even look affected by it.

"Just don't bump into me again," he said, and then rubbed his chin, where I had hit him with my ponytail. "Why is a pretty girl doing here anyway? It's midnight," he said, pointing at the silver watch he wore. It looked like it was awkward for him just to talk those few words.

I couldn't help but blush. He was really handsome, even more handsome than probably all of the guys I've ever met in my life. His hair was so dark and his eyes, his eyes, so beautiful and black. His skin was pale but it had color to it. This guy must be the human definition for "Tall, dark, and handsome." He called me pretty, and I couldn't help but also blush to that.

Backing to the tree, I said, "I'm …here to do something." I looked at what he wore, a regular dark t-shirt and jeans, sneakers hiding underneath the baggy jeans. Then I looked at myself. I wore a shirt that slightly showed my cleavage, it wasn't too much but I guess it was flirty enough. I had decent flats on and then some skinny jeans along with it, my hair was tied in a high ponytail like usual.

"Alright, be careful out here, okay?" he asked me, and then waved his hand, half anyway.

I nodded, and then walked off again. Maybe if I took a long stroll around the park, I'll see him when I come back, and I bent down to pluck a flower off it's stem. Holding it in front of me I slowly whispered, "He loves me, he loves me not." as I plucked each petal off the white daisy.

"He loves me…" I slowly whispered, plucking the last petal off the white daisy and I let the petal less flower float to the ground. It was sakura season out at the park and some pink petals floated past my hair. This wasn't very much like me, it was more like my pink haired friend, Sakura.

You might say I've fallen in love hard with a guy I don't even know, or seen. Just a few yards from the bench we promised to meet I leaned against a tree, playing with the ends of my hair nervously.

Questions were still rushing through my head and I didn't want it to be there. I stepped forward toward the bench. I sat down on the wood and looked down at the ground as my fingers twisted the necklace around my neck around and around.

A body slipped down beside me on the bench. What was that… that password he said for us to say? Oh, yes it was friendship. Such a nice word isn't it? I smiled at the thought and then took out my cell phone, pressing on several buttons before typing the word "friendship" down on the keyboard and then leaning it slightly to the body beside me.

Immediately I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and I looked up at the person. I was certainly surprised to find out that it was the teenager that I had met earlier. "Darkness," he said, and then turned toward me, a small smile on his face.

I leaned onto the body, knowing that this was the person I was going to be with for the rest of my life. "I know I've asked… you've never answered, but what's your name?" I asked, trying not to sound desperate or dumb. "Mine is Ino."

He backed away. "Sasuke is mine. Your name doesn't suit you," he said, frowning. "Boar doesn't describe you at all," he said, and then pressed his lips against the top of my head.

I looked up, reaching for his lips with mine and he bent down lower so that he kissed me. "I love you," I sputtered out. "I don't know how …I just …love you." I leaned onto him again, hugging my arms around him once more.

Sasuke didn't say anything for a while and then he turned toward me. "I …I…" it felt like he couldn't say it and then he just went with, "Me too…" but it sounded kind of stupid when he said it. "Just for you to know, I've never have had to deal with love." he stood up, and so did I.

"It's okay," I said, "I love you so much." and then with that statement I made, we walked off together.

Everything worked out for me. He wasn't too old. He wasn't too young. He wasn't going to kill me or rape me for that matter. He also wasn't terrible looking, he was handsome.

It wonders how just a chat room came complete your life.

* * *

_**The idea came to me when I was too lazy to type too much of "Revenge" **_

_**It's practice for first person narrative and I wanted to make more one-shots, they're short and they don't give me too much stress like my other long stories. You don't know how much stress this is for me. **_

_**Review for me, would you? I would love to know what you thought, and I know Sasuke was a little out of character.**_


End file.
